


Dress Blues And Dancing With Blue

by Cybercitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon, Cute, Dancing, Dating, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Love, Parties, Shepard can't dance for shit, girlfreinds, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: While at a formal event, Liara tries to encourage Shepard to try and dance with her. After all, they don't always get a night together like this. (Shiara, Canon, Fluff, Post-ME3)





	Dress Blues And Dancing With Blue

"Shepard, you haven't been drinking tonight," Liara noticed as she and Shepard stood by the window of the enormous tower on the Citadel, the Commander leaning against the glass. Shepard and her Asari lover were at an Alliance celebration, marking the 5th anniversary of the end of the Reaper War

The Commander had recently gotten some shore leave from the Normandy and figured she and her darling Asari love would enjoy the evening together. But Shepard was feeling a little out of touch with things of late. It had been five years and everything should have been going well. Everything should have been perfect and she and Liara should have well been on their way to a family and the little blue children they'd always talked about.

But there was still some nagging doubt in her mind that it was all not over by a long shot. Sighing, she turned around, looking at her blue-skinned lover. "Sorry, Liara... my head is in a million different places tonight. I doubt I'm in the mood for alcohol."

Liara smiled, stroking her lover's cheek. "You really do need to relax, Shepard. Just because the war is over, doesn't mean you can't still enjoy yourself." She smiled, kissing Shepard's lips. "Besides, you did promise me this date a while ago."

"I know, I know," Shepard joked. "Guess I should be on some terrible girlfriend list, huh?"

Her girlfriend laughed. "Shepard, please, if anyone is making corny jokes tonight, it's me." She wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. "I'm the one who's the big shut in, remember?"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Come on, I think we should at least have one drink. A toast even... to us."

Liara smiled. "How thoughtful of you, dearest," she accepted. Just then a waiter walked over to them and Liara was able to get them both two glasses of champagne. Taking one glass each, Shepard and Liara faced each other, content with one another.

Then Shepard thought for a moment. During that mission to Eden Prime all those years ago, she would never have figured that she would end up a galactic hero and dating probably the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

Now, everything was quiet, peaceful even. Shepard wasn't used to that, but being with Liara, she could get used to it. She smiled, holding up her glass in respect to her beautiful and darling lover. "To us then," she stated with pride.

"To us," Liara agreed before the two of them clinked glasses and shared a drink together. The Asari coughed a little, making Shepard chuckle just a bit. "By the goddess, this stuff is strong."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now," Shepard joked.

"Very funny," Liara remarked, smirking and placing her glass to one side and patting her chest.

Looking to one side, Liara saw that there were several people on the dancefloor, which gave her a rather amusing idea to get Shepard back with. She grinned, walking up to the Commander and stroking her cheek affectionately with a knowing gaze.

"Oh Shepard," she cooed. "How about we have a dance over there? I've always wanted to try dancing like you humans do."

The redhead blushed bright red. She was a terrible dancer and Liara knew it. Her lover was trying to show her up, the sneaky devil. She felt a little shy, knowing that Liara would do her best to try and get her way with her and Shepard couldn't resist those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Well, I'm waiting," Liara admitted, nudging her lover playfully with her arm. Seeing Shepard all flustered and blushing was adorable to her. How ironic that she was like that when she and Shepard first met, and now the tables had clearly turned.

Sighing, Commander Shepard realised she had no choice. Liara was too hard to not resist and plus, she did deserve to relax. Besides, perhaps she could finally learn how to actually dance doing this. It would definitely come in hand in the future.

"Alright, you win, Liara," Shepard stated, smiling. "Let's go and take you out on the dancefloor, you blue Cinderella."

Liara giggled, as she took Shepard's arm as they walked to the Dance floor. Placing their arms around one another, the happy couple started to waltz together, Liara outstretching her arm and dancing happily with the commander.

Shepard felt very awkward, trying her best not to step on Liara's toes. She seemed to be doing well so far, but she knew she could only do so much. Remarkably, she didn't make any mistakes, gliding with Liara elegantly on the floor.

If only Jack could see her now. The famous commander Shepard, actually dancing and not looking like a complete fool, although Shepard knew that she was with her soulmate which was probably helping just a little bit.

"You're doing very well, Shepard," Liara complimented. "But how about you let me take the lead." She then wrapped her arms around Shepard's waist and started pulling her along, smirking.

Shepard blushed bright red, having expected a sneaky move like that from the Shadow Broker. As Liara and the Commander twirled together, she sighed, staring into her beloved's eyes. They were partaking in some sort of cosmic ballet, Liara's body moving and spinning them along.

Sharing a gaze with one another, Shepard soon brought their dance to an end and her lips to Liara's face as they shared a kiss. Even if Liara had taken the lead from her, Shepard wanted to remind her lover that she was hers and only hers.

Kissing back, Liara cupped Shepard's cheek and pulled away as the two of them heard applause around them. It seemed their little performance had been quite entertaining, but to Liara, it had been simply perfection. Stroking Shepard's cheek, she smiled.

"You are amazing," Shepard told her lover. "Have I told you that?"

"Many times, Shepard," Liara cooed, giggling. She pulled her into another kiss before parting and the two of them beginning another dance, this time with Liara leading from the start. Shepard wasn't going to get the hang of dancing, but at least Liara was going to lead her along.

She just hoped she didn't step on Liara's toes.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Just a little fluff piece I wrote for these girls a while ago. Shepard still is a bad dancer, even after all these years ;)

See ya next time!


End file.
